Spineworld Wiki
Welcome to the The wiki about Spineworld that anyone can edit since September of 2008. Character Pages We are going to make character pages for every character. This will take a while but we can get it done. Screens We need pictures of the old chat. We are planning to make a map of the old Spineworld and a map of the new. We need any screens you have. We really need pics of the Cave of Shrines, Meyan Temple East and West, The Beneath Train Station and The Maze Station. We need any screens you have! Send them to rustydzf1@live.com and we will begin to make the maps. Spineworld News There was an update on Spineworld and we are trying to get everything updated, please help us. Thank You. New things: *Clubs *New Minigame (Cavemans Delight) *Tele-port now cost to non-members *More money and higher prices *Quicker loading times *New fun multiplayer games New logo Over the past couple of months, I've noticed that Spineworld have changed its logo from the blue and gold to blue and white logo so maybe we should change our logo to match it here? Please respond.--Jdogman 06:06, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Main Page Spineworld Places Cloud Spire • Misty Island • Meyan Jungle • The Beneath • Old Rooms User Features User Toolbar • Extend Membership • Money • Apartments • Pets • Achievements • Shops • Clubs • Friendlist • Emotions Games Missions • Sky Dive • Steam Car Racing • Magic Toggle • Gomoku • Caveman's Delight • Hotep's Riddle • Swamp Swap Non Player Characters Captian Hadley • Salvador Bongo • Obb • Dob • Gro-Dun • Gri-Dun • Mr. Tonno • Maru • Captain Musk • Zorof • Cliff • Ramon• Lin-Loo • Chief Librarian Libersky • General Bongo Other Zorof's Machine Combinations • Welcome to Spineworld (Quest) • Transportation • Tickets • Really Cool Members • Server Names • Tely-Port ;9. October :New design and an article. ;18. October :New article called Pets ;19. October :Two new articles ; January-present 2009 :Revamped several pages To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Fill me in with the first paragraph of an article that you wish to feature. Don't forget to include a link to the article so your visitors can read the whole thing. Use this section to show a featured image, video, or song. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse